So the Penguins are going to the Super Bowl?
by Sailor PPearl
Summary: What would happen if Booth decided the Squint Squad needed a little R&R and took them all to a hockey game. Set during no particular season, I'd probably have to say 2 or 3 because Zack is there and Ang and Hodgins are together.


A/N: Well, welcome to my first Bones fanfic! Well, that's a lie, I'm working on another one but really, it's bad so I may just leave it in happy, never be seen storage specifically for my own amusement, no one else's.

Anyway, this came about because a few weeks I was talking to my roommate about the Super Bowl. This was odd because we're both really big hockey girls (though we're on opposite teams) and I mentioned that I thought it'd be funny if the Steelers won the Super Bowl. She asked why and I replied because I wanted to see a Booth happy dance on Bones. She laughed and agreed, and then we both agree hockey was a far more superior sport. Offhandedly I mentioned that wouldn't it be funny if Booth took Bones to a hockey game. "One of three things will happen," my roommate replied. "She'll understand it and have a lot of fun; she'll have a lot of fun but not understand any of it, or she'll just spend the entire game in a cloud of not understanding and annoyance from lack of understanding." We decided the entire squint team needed to be there and now that you know the epic story of how this fic came into being, I'll let you read it.

Disclaimer: believe me; I do not own Bones because if I did you all would be TERRIFIED!! Oh and if there are any Washington Capitals fans out there who have been to games and I depict the fans wrong or something, please let me know. I know I'd hate it if my fellow Stars fans were depicted incorrectly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Booth! These seats are AWESOME!" Dr. Jack Hodgins practically drooled as they made their way down towards the ice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Special Agent Seeley Booth preened from the back of the group, adjusting his jersey.

"Did you know you are the only one here wearing that jersey?" Dr. Temperance Brennan inquired, though she didn't look up from the ticket she was checking against the seat row letters.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't wear a CAPITALS jersey, Bones, now could I?"

"I found our row!" Dr. Zack Addy called from two more rows down.

"Jack, come on! Move before my arms fall off," Angela Montenegro ordered cheerfully for someone weighed down with food.

"Just admiring the view," the entomologist replied, continuing down. "Seriously, Booth, AWESOME seats!"

"You've said that about three times since we came through the tunnel," Bones said.

"And since we came out of the tunnel, our seats have gotten progressively more awesome," he stated.

"I don't understand," Zack complained.

"I'll explain in a moment," Angela promised, squeezing past the youngest team member and scooting in.

Zack started to enter the row after her but a glare from Hodgins stopped him cold.

"Uh, can I get a little help, please?" Dr. Camille Saroyan pleaded from the back of the group. "Really, Seeley, you're the man, you should be carrying some of this!"

"Oh right, sorry, Cam!" Booth quickly rescued some of their drinks before they met the concrete. "Just excited I guess."

"Excited?" his partner looked at him with bemusement visible in her eyes. "You've mentioned this game about five times a day for the past month."

"Actually, on average Agent Booth has mentioned this game, by name, no less then two times everyday for the past 17 days, with references 6 times a day for the past 23," Zack replied casually, settling himself in his seat. "This seat is highly uncomfortable."

"Okay so I'm a lot excited," Booth admitted, settling himself with Bones to his right and Cam to his left. "I mean, it's my TEAM, man!"

"Last month, the Steelers were your team," Bones observed.

"And last month they won the Super Bowl. Now, we're in full hockey mode."

"So the Penguins are going to the Super Bowl now?"

As Booth attempted to again explain the complexities of the superior sport known as hockey, the other half of the team was admiring the view.

"I like the structure of this building," Zack announced, looking around and ignoring the popcorn Hodgins put in his lap.

"I don't see what's so great about it," Angela commented, unwrapping her hot dog.

"I think it's because there's so much area," the young scientist explained, oblivious to the looks some spectators around them were giving him. "We could be up high and still see perfectly."

"Yeah," Hodgins agreed, swallowing his own hot dog. "But these seats are so much better. We'd have fun up there but down here we're gonna have a blast!"

"So, how close we are to the ice is directly proportional to how much enjoyment we derive out of this sporting event?"

"And on that note." Booth got up and squeezed a bit so he was standing in front of Brennan and Zack. "Rule time, Squints!"

"There are rules for spectators?" Bones asked Cam, amazed.

"Just go with it," her boss replied, already digging into her nachos. "Seeley's very into his sports."

"Now, rule number one, we are here to root for the Penguins!" Booth pointed at his jersey. "NOT the Capitals." A wave of his arm included the arena. "Now why is that?"

"Because you're a fanatic male when it comes to sports?" Zack offered before cowering at the glare.

"No, because Pittsburg is the much better team-."

"But Washington has a much better standing in the conference!" Bones interrupted, clearly agitated. "I read about it in the paper this morning. The Capitals are second while the Penguins are tenth, so I don't understand how Pittsburg can have a better team."

"Because they just do, Bones-."

"You know it's all right to go for them just because they're from your home-."

"Pittsburg is not my home, Bones, D.C. is!"

"Then you should be going for the Capitals!"

By now, the Squints, and many fans around them, were finding this argument much more entertaining to watch than the players warming up on the ice. Sadly, Booth noticed this as well.

"Okay, you know what, Bones, never mind with rule number one, root for who you like!"

"I will," the forensic anthropologist sniffed.

"Rule number two! No squinty talk!" Zack opened his mouth. "Whatsoever!" The young man frowned but nodded. "Rule number 3, goals for our team is good, goals for the other team are bad, penalties on the other team are good, and penalties on our team are bad. And our team is?"

"The Penguins?" came a very meek Zack, clearly wanting to get back in Booth's good graces.

"Excellent, Zack!" Bones rolled her eyes. "And finally, most important of all, never, under any circumstances, are you to-."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer's voice boomed over head, drowning out the FBI agent. "Welcome to the Verizon Center for tonight's game of the Pittsburg Penguins versus your Washington Capitals!!"

"Wait! Agent Booth! What was the last rule?!" Zack begged but the other man had already taken his seat.

"And now the starting lineup for the Pittsburg Penguins! Number 87, he's a Center and he's the Captain, Sidney Crosby!!!"

As Booth stood and cheered loudly, Bones sat back and began to observe. She knew her partner really liked sports; he was sociologically an ideal example of a heterosexual American male after all. Still, she'd never really been witness to the passion his eyes had when he was AT his sporting event. And while she may not understand the complexities of hockey (Booth and Hodgins had been trying to explain the game to her for WEEKS) she knew that tonight would be fun. Especially if Cam kept chugging plastic cups of beer like she was in college.

Though both Brennan and Zack attempted to follow the game, the fast moving puck was soon lost to them. Angela gave up after about 5 minutes and made Zack switch seats with her so she and Brennan could gossip about the exceptional men around them. Hodgins took over explaining the rules to Zack but his constant yelling at the players and the refs left his poor tenant more confused than he was BEFORE the game.

Cam and Booth, however, seemed to be having a contest of who could cheer the loudest. It was probably only because Washington's fans were not as radical as other fans that the two were not kicked, smacked, had something thrown at them, or yelled at in anything more then a jest, for the various calls, insults, and orders, the two were dolling out. By the end of the first period, all Bones knew was that Pittsburg had one goal and the Capitals had none.

"Not a very high scoring game," she observed as Cam and Booth went to use the restroom and get more food.

"Hockey is rarely high scoring," Hodgins informed her, leaning forward so they could make eye contact. "The only time there are a lot of points is in the All Star game, this year's score was 11 to 12 in favor of the Eastern conference."

"I don't understand."

"The All-Star Game is made up of the best players in each conference," the bug and slime guy explained, sitting back when he saw that Zack was interested as well. "Usually at least one player from every team but the best teams send two, three, or even four players."

"And because they're the best, they're generally the high scorers on their teams," Angela picked up. "So whereas in a regular hockey game, the winning team might score no more then five goals-."

"In the All Star Game they all score more," Brennan finished, glad that there was at least some part of the game she understood.

"We're back!" Booth announced, laden down with food.

"Oh good! Gimme a beer!" Jack demanded.

His boss leveled her glare on him,

"Wanna ask again, Hodge-podge?"

"Er, I mean, might I please have a beer, oh wondrous Empress of the Lab?" he amended, grinning when he was given the alcohol.

"What is this?" Bones asked Booth as he handed her a hot dog covered in chili.

"It's a chili dog, Bones!" Booth settled, placing a beer to his left and a package of salted peanuts in the cup holder on his right. "Help yourself to these peanuts as well."

"What do I do with the shells?"

"You throw 'em on the floor."

"But that'll make a mess!"

"And it's some guy's job to clean them up."

As the two continued to argue, the second period began. Though the Capitals had apparently gotten yelled at in the locker room, they couldn't seem to pull ahead. Twice Booth nearly spilled his drink or food on Brennan but as the first period had passed in a similar way, the anthropologist didn't comment. Instead, she and Angela engaged in what Ange called "hottie-watching".

"What about that guy?" the artist asked, pointing to the right.

"Where?"

"One section over, three rows down, five seats in."

"What are you ladies looking at?" Jack inquired, still watching the game.

"Nothing, sweetie."

"Yeah right," he grinned, looking at his girlfriend. "Admit, you were hottie watching."

"Well I am looking at you right now," she smiled sweetly.

Zack made a gagging noise as the two kissed, then yelped at the smack to his arm.

At that moment two things happened, the fans surrounding the squints began to cheer while Booth and Cam half screamed.

"CAPITALS SCORE!" The announcer yelled over the speaker. "And we're in a one point game!"

"Come on, Crosby! Do your job!" Booth yelled.

"Also, delayed penalty on the Penguins!" Booth moaned as the announcer continued. "The Capitals will be on power play when we come back for the third and final period!"

Booth buried his face his hands, moaning. Cam chugged her latest cup of beer as she patted him on the back.

"Come on, Seeley, we still have a period left," she pointed out.

Yet it seemed not to be. As the third period progressed, the Penguins fought hard, that much Brennan could see, but the Capitals just skated harder. When the final buzzer blew, the Verizon Center rang out with the cheers of the victors, 5 to 3 in favor of Washington.

"Well, you can't win 'em all, Booth," Hodgins said sympathetically as they walked out.

"We were so close!" Booth wailed. He shifted his arms a bit to get a better hold of Cam, who was dozing on his back. "5 to 3, such a travesty."

"Who's driving?" Angela asked, half holding up Zack. "And how many beers did Zack have?"

"He had one and a half." Hodgins dropped back to give her a hand. "The dude is such a lightweight."

"Bones is driving us home!" Booth told Angela, turning a bid to face the rest of his team.

Spotting something on his shoulder out of the corner of his eye, Booth began to circle a bit.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Bones asked, looking on in amusement.

"There's something on my shoulder!" he replied, still trying to see.

"Yeah, Cam's drool," she chuckled. "How many beers did she have?"

"I don't know," Booth looked vaguely disgusted. "She was hoarding some and I lost track after 5 or 6."

"Do I really get to drive?" Bones asked to distract him as they walked up to the parked SUV.

"You betcha!" Unlocking the car, Booth managed to get Cam in before wavering slightly at having to walk without the counter weight of her on his back. "Let's see, we have to drop off Cam, Zack and Hodgins, Angela-."

"Actually I'm staying with Hodgins tonight," Angela interrupted from the other side of the car where they were getting Zack in. "So there's only what, three stops to make?"

"You three, Cam, and Booth, yeah, three." Bones stole the car keys away and climbed into the driver's seat. "Wait, all our cars are at the Jeffersonian."

"Then tomorrow we'll all be contacting the nice taxi service and you can drive this car there," booth replied, settling himself into the passenger seat and closing his eyes. "Just try not to kill us on the way home, kay, Bones?"

Brennan nodded as she got everything adjusted and started the car. Turning around to back up, she smiled and tapped her partner on the shoulder. When he peeked at her, she pointed in back. Turning, he too saw what had made her smile. Cam was leaning against the door with Zack almost completely snuggled up against her, both of them fast asleep. Behind Booth on the passenger side, Hodgins had his head back and was also asleep as Angela used his shoulder as a pillow, her eyes closed as well.

"Looks like everyone had fun," Brennan observed.

"Well, that was the point." He turned forward again as she backed up. "What about you, Bones, did you have fun?"

She was silent for a moment, thinking the day over.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Good." There was the smile she loved to see as he nestled into his own chair. "Wake me when we get home."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Oh my god, it's the end, I almost can't believe it. If you must know, shortly after Booth's wail of despair, this story died. It obviously then pulled a resurrection as it's back but if the tone is somewhat different after that, that's why. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it, please review, and I hope to see you again!....Yes, I am working on the other stories, this was just a spur of the moment thing.

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breathe, Believe, Serenity

Sailor Ppearl


End file.
